


At the speed of light

by nalaa



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You become a mad woman when you sit behind the wheel."</i>
</p><p>Mac wants to buy a car. Will thinks it's a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the speed of light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote thanks to insomnia.

"I'm only saying I think it would be useful." Mac says while pouring herself a glass of wine before joining her husband on the couch.

"It would not." Will replies, more focused on the football match currently playing on their TV than on his wife.

"Yes, it would." Mac stubbornly tells him, clearly believing she's right and he's wrong.

"Driving around the city is crazy, parking is hell." He points out. "That's why we have a driver."

"Come on!" She exclaims. "It's fun! I love to drive!"

"When was the last time you drove a car?" Will asks her, forgetting about the game and slightly turning around to look at her.

"That's not the point." Mac answers before sipping her wine.

"You become a mad woman when you sit behind the wheel."

"I do not!" She exclaims again, her voice high and fully outraged.

"I clearly remember that time ..." Will begins.

"There's no need to say it out loud." Mac interrupts him but Will continues anyway.

"I remember that day when we borrowed Charlie's car, because you said you were in a mood to drive. That day when, in the space of two hours ..."

"Let's watch the game."

"In the space of two hours." Will repeats, ignoring her. "You got three tickets, two of them at the same time."

"Ok." Mac says, leaving her glass on the coffee table and turning to face him.

"One for driving without the seatbelt on." Will reminds her while she stands up. "Another one for talking on your cell while driving." Mac carefully sits on his lap, straddling him. "And another one for running a red light." Will finishes, his wife's lips nearly touching his.

"Is there any way I could convince you this is a good idea?" She seductively whispers against his lips, gently placing a chaste kiss on them before moving down to leave light kisses along his neck while her fingers begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"You can certainly try."

* * *

 

Ten days later, Will asks her to meet him at the garage under their building. She gets there a few minutes after him.

"What are we doing here?" Mac asks him, a bit confused. Will is grinning and looking like a kid on Christmas' morning, eager to open all the presents under the tree. 

"Come with me." He simply says. She sends him a suspicious look but quickly agrees. She takes the hand he's offering her and they walk together a few meters until Will stops in front of a blue convertible BMW. "What do you think?" Will asks her.

"It's nice." Mac replies, still unsure of where he's going with all this. "What are we doing here?"

"Do you like it?" He asks, grinning while clearly enjoying the situation.

"Of course I do! It's a fucking awesome car."

"Wanna take it out for a ride?" Will says, showing her the keys hanging from one of his fingers.

"Are you kidding me?" Mac exclaims.

"No."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She repeats, loudly this time. "You bought me a fucking car?"

"I did." He replies, still grinning, very proud of himself.

"Why? You told me it was a bad idea!" She yells at him, not angry but confused by his actions.

"Because I love you and there's nothing I could deny you, Mrs. McAvoy."

Mac happily squeals and throws herself into his arms. Then, she grabs his face between her hands and kisses him. "I love you too." She softly tells him before grabbing the keys from his hand and happily getting into the car. "Come on!" She urges him, still standing next to the car, looking at her. "Let's go for a ride!"

"I'm beginning to regret this." He says to himself while climbing into the passenger seat. "Just be careful, ok? Use the seatbelt, don't yell at other drivers, give me your cellphone and stop at the red lights, then I think we'll be fine. I don't wanna end at Page Six tomorrow."

"Shut up." Mac simply says, turning on the engine.

She reverses the car out of its parking spot and quickly drives her way to the parking exit. While they're waiting for the door to finish opening, Mac turns her head to look at her husband and widely smiles at him. "This is going to be so much fun!" She tells him once the door is fully open. Before he can reply, Mac steps on the accelerator and takes the car outside.

_ "God, I created a monster." _ Will thinks as her wife speeds up through Hudson Street.


End file.
